


Friends In Weird Places

by Bam4Me



Series: The Adventures of Cray Cray and Dumby Head [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durins Day Celebrations, Gen, Invitations, M/M, Modern AU, being cute, but they're still hobbits and dwarves and elves, durins day, stupid boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin need a guest the the Durins Day Celebrations. Bilbo unfortunately already has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends In Weird Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aflyingcoffeebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/gifts).



When Bilbo got a text somewhere around ten that night (second supper time actually) he was only confused for a moment before looking at the screen and grinning.

It was a picture of the cute guys butt when he was walking away earlier. Hehe. He made sure to be as obvious as he could with that one, making sure that both the snooping neighbors and Thorin himself knew he was taking it before setting it as his profile picture.

It was way worth him getting called Mad Baggins and the way Thorin's ears turned bright red before he had fled the neighborhood. Actually, those were some of the perks of it if he did say so himself.

Would you be available tomorrow for help if I should decide that visiting my sister is something I should do on that day?

Bilbo smiled at the formal request and replied:

I would be delighted to make sure you find your way home any time it is that you need it.

Bilbo smiled and turned to Frodo. "Eat your broccoli kiddo, or you might never get any bigger."

The groan in reply was slightly odd, but Frodo must have been thrown off my his long nap and late lunch today, so Bilbo didn't comment. Frodo would eat all his food, he always did.

***

It's wasn't the next time that he found his way to Bilbo's house that Thorin realized he might just like the little hobbit, but rather many times later. Nearly three weeks after they'd met actually. But Bilbo seemed to text a lot, asking opinions and questions, usually for his writing actually, Thorin found it refreshing to answer a question as simple as what colour would go best for vests when hosting a dinner party in Erebor, or even just common questions about the folk that lived there.

It was rather nice compared to the usual that come up with being heir to the throne and all.

Thorin suspected Bilbo must be focusing the attentions of his newest novel on Erebor, but didn't comment, knowing it would be spectacular no matter what it was about. (He might be a bit of a fan okay, shut up, you wanna fight about it?)

"That's a good lad! Now reel it in, that's good! It's a nice big one too! Just like your uncle would get!"

Thorin didn't have to go searching for Bilbo's smial to find it this day, probably because all the roads (stupid long, winding and all looking the same roads) seemed to lead right up to it. Probably why he passed it so many times yesterday.

He would just have one of the guards or drivers from the kingdom come with him, but going to his sister's house seemed to be the only time of the day that he was ever alone anymore.

The sight of Bilbo's house did make him smile, half because he still didn't fully know where he was going right now, and half because Bilbo seemed to be in a joyous mood today. He wasn't sure if the hobbit was truly mad or if his joke yesterday about not wanting anyone to see him do something sane was true, but he really was a refreshing creature to be around.

Although this did look a little confusing.

Bilbo was sitting at the top of his smial hill with the fauntling from so long ago at his side. Both of them had fishing poles in their hands which the ends of were dipped into a rather large tub of water place right in front of their door. They seemed to be fishing in it.

"While I must say this does look like fun but I do have to wonder what you two are doing at this moment?"

Bilbo stuck his head over the side of the roof where he had been laying and grinned. "Stay here lad, keep practicing."

He walked down the steps swirling around to the front door and up to the gate. "Come in why don't you. It's much funner in here than out there with all the stuffy busy bodies."

Thorin bowed slightly, thankful for his polite request to join him and did so.

"I've decided to teach the lad to fish since I seem to enjoy that pass time so much myself, thought he could enjoy it too. Oh but since we live in such a populated area there aren't many good fishing holes around that aren't two hours or so away, and little ones don't quite have the attention span for long car rides. So I found something else to do it in!"

Bilbo looked kind of proud of himself and Frodo seemed to be having fun so Thorin didn't seem to be able to keep the smile off his own face at the sight.

"Besides, I'm Mad Baggins remember? People expect these things of me." He nodded matter-of-factly and smiled at his little nephew, happy with his contentment.

Thorin cleared his throat, needing to get down to business before someone called him away to go back into meetings for the rest of the day under the mountain. Not that they said they would, they actually said he could have the day off, but he was usually called back anyways.

Bilbo peered at him questioningly and cocked his head waiting.

"I have actually come to ask something of you today." Bilbo nodded and Thorin moved on before he lost his nerve. "I do hope you realize who I am otherwise this might get somewhat weird, but I wish for you to accompany me to this years Durins Day celebrations. It goes on all week, and you only have to join me for one day if you wish, but I would like you there as my personal guest."

His words got quieter and quieter as he saw the slightly pained look on the hobbit's face before trailing off.

The Durins Day celebrations were actaully open to everyone, but people with invitations and guests were celebrated during the feasts for being friends and allies to the kingdom. It was an honor more than anything.

"Thorin, first off I know fully well who you are. In less than a years time you will be crowned King Under The Mountain, and while I am flattered that you wish to spend time with me, a writer who everyone thinks is off his head with madness, I must be honest, I cannot attend as your guest."

Thorin's mouth dropped open slightly in shock, Bilbo didn't seem to ever treat him any differently than before, so maybe he knew all along who he was... It's part of the reason Thorin liked him so much actually. The hobbit treated him like a friend, not a prince. (Dwalin tended to do that too, but he'd been getting beat up by the dwarrow since he was six, Bilbo on the other hand was refreshingly new and much less violent.) It made him smile to know that Bilbo would probably never treat him like Bilbo was his lesser though.

"That is fine and I am happy to hear your honesty. I will tell my assistant to have a formal invitation sent to you. It will not be as my guest, but you shall have a formal invitation anyways. If you choose to use it that is up to you but I must say I would be pleased if you came."

Bilbo smiled and shook his head "That is not my meaning Thorin. I cannot attend as your guest, not because I do not wish to be your guest, but because I am already attending as anothers."

Thorin nodded, not fully understanding why that meant Bilbo might want to be his guest if he already had another but tried to keep a smile on his face anyways.

"And who would you're attendant be then Master Baggins?"

Bilbo winced at the salutation but continued on anyways "I am to be in attendance with Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood elves. His first choice for a guest actually already had an invitation because he lives in the mountain himself. I believe he is the son of one of the dwarrows in your company Thorin, Gloin?"

"Prince Legolas' first choice was Gimli? I knew they enjoyed each others company but I did not know how much. How do you know the Mirkwood elves?"

Bilbo smiled fondly "My mother used to travel much before I was born. She had made friends with the elves and Thrandual, Legolas, Elrond and several other had attend her and my fathers funeral. I met Legolas there and he became a reliable person from me to talk with when I needed it. I have often attended the high counsel of the elves as courtier to several different people. They often say my presence is more than welcome in their forests. 

When Legolas asked me to attend the celebrations as his guest I decided to go. Last year I dclined to stay at home with my nephew to help him settle into his new home, but this year I wished to attend to watch the events. I figured he could be watched by a neighbor during the evenings when the feasts are because Legolas refuses to let me not attend those."

Thorin nodded at the explanation, so many things making more sense now. At least he knew he still had a chance to win the hobbits heart if it did not already belong to another.

"How about I ask to have a formal invitation sent personally for Frodo? No sense in him being left with a fauntsitter when he could be in attendance as well. Goodness knows not enough hobbits get personal invitations, and we could always use more with all the elves around. Your race seems to keep them calm and less dwarves are likely to pick fights when little ones are about."

Bilbo nodded with a smile, turning to the roof where Frodo seemed to be dehooking a fish and tossing it into a basket and called out, "Frodo? Would you like to come to the Durins Dad feasts with me?"

Frodo cocked his head "But aren't they for people with invitations?"

Thorin smiled and called up to him, "I could get you your own personal invitation, young one. You would even be allowed to have your own guest."

Frodo seemed to think it over for a moment and suddenly seemed to be vibrating in place. They worried for a moment that he would fall but suddenly the fauntling was down the steps and crashed into Thorin full on, wrapping small around as far as he could around the prince and excitedly chattering.

"Really? Oh gosh this is so cool and Sam is going to be so jealous and I'm gonna take him with me and we're gonna eat all the food ever and it's gonna be so much fun I cannot wait!"

Frodo was out of the front garden and running the three doors down to the Gamgees house before Thorin could blink and couldn't help but smile at how much Frodo reminded him of his boys.

"He would get along great with my nephews. They will be in attendance of course. Maybe they could make friends and play together. Goodness know they feel lonely enough, going all the way to the mountain for school they haven't made any friends in the neighborhood."

Bilbo grinned "Just leave 'em with Frodo for a day, they'll have friends in species they didn't even know you could make friends with."


End file.
